


Secret

by jinxedragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Poetry, Sad, lovers meeting, poem, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedragon/pseuds/jinxedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Commentary from the author: This started out with me wanting to describe something cold because it's hot outside. Then suddenly these two people fell into the description and now all i can think is: Why the heck are you two running around in the cold? Then i made myself sad because i gave them a sad ending.</p></blockquote>





	Secret

A soft chilling wind in the air  
The fog covered trees swing without care  
The river runs with ice cold water  
Echoes are heard filled with gleeful laughter  
The crunch of rustling leaves the sound of footsteps in the eve  
Silhouettes enter this forested scene  
Hushed whispers passed between  
A lovers meeting hidden out of sight  
Within the dusks fading light  
Without a care in this frozen fall  
They make a memory that’s worth recall  
And when the moonlight shines from above  
They whisper goodbye to there one true love  
Never to see another again  
They ready themselves for a new life to begin  
Parting for the final time; each face covered in tears  
A soft chilling wind blows through the air and erase each of their fears

**Author's Note:**

> Commentary from the author: This started out with me wanting to describe something cold because it's hot outside. Then suddenly these two people fell into the description and now all i can think is: Why the heck are you two running around in the cold? Then i made myself sad because i gave them a sad ending.


End file.
